My Fucking Former Lover
by MapleAnimal
Summary: Ever wonder why Romano hates Germany with such a passion? Well, come listen to Romano as he explains his story. Wait, what's this about former lovers? Germano, shouen-ai, and Romano's cussing.
1. Chapter 1

"Romano, why are you so mean to me?"a blonde German demanded, his icy cold eyes were staring into his soul.

The personification of South Italy, Romano, huffed and glared at the man in response."That's none of your damn business."he spat while taking a bite of the tomato he had in his hand.

It was currently the world meeting, and Italy was talking with Japan while Spain was with France and Prussia. As the usual chaos was going on in the meeting room. Germany didn't bother to stop the chaos this time as nothing would get accomplished even if he did try.

Germany sighed in exhilaration, knowing he'll get nothing out of this,and walked away to calm the disaster. The German then wondered why he even wanted to ask the grumpy older Italian.

Romano carefully watched as Germany walked away and huffed a pout."Damn Potato Eater doesn't notice,"he growled to himself before chomping on his beloved tomato, "Stupid German doesn't realize something."

...

"Then again, it's not him."

* * *

**Haha, I hope this caught your attention. If you're wondering,yes,this will eventually become a Germano fiction. I was never really a person who liked those pairings you see everywhere. Its just, no.**

**Oh,and if you're confused, this is going to based off of a headcannon that recently came to me. The reason why Romano hates Germany so much. Im not telling you why yet, I like me some cliff hangers.**

**And please, review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. My friend and I, personally, are excited for this.**

**I am a person to prefer crack. As such as Itapan(My OTP ;w;)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia wise Italy and Japan would've had more time together.(I bet you guys can guess which episodes were my most favorite.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly think I'm on a role today c:**

* * *

Romano didn't last long in the meeting, in exactly 2 hours after Germany had started it, he couldn't take anymore of the things he hated in there. His little brother's annoying outgoing personality and the stupid hamburger bastards yelling. And especially the German's face.

He hated everything of being surrounded by these people,it really didn't help that England had tried to feed people his cooking either.

And now, he was currently relaxing by a lake. The Italian barely relaxed, so It was a nice moment for him to give a content sigh and let the world around him move. It was hard to relax with all that work to actually work on.

"Fuck paperwork."growled Romano under his breath. He really was not looking forward to the week.

He knew that the tomato idiot Spain was going to drop by his and his brother's house(*coughcoughmansioncough*) just to say hello and drop off tomatoes from his garden. Then after that idiot was gone, Italy would then come to annoy him.(He refuses to admit that he liked his brother's company.) And when that was done, some stupid nation comes by.

"Fuck this."He snorted in correction, before glancing at the beautiful,shining, lake.

_"I hope you like this place, it's very famous for couples."_

_A certain Italian calmly gazed at the river with little interest,but if one knew him well enough, then he would be very happy to see this,"It's...pretty."he commented._

_The man with him, blond hair and icy blue eyes, smiled back at him."I'm glad to know that you like this place."The man's voice was deep, and with a handsome tone. But it was different from Germany's voice._

_Romano then spluttered and cursed."I-I didn't say t-that I damn liked it, stupid German!"he cried, turning a dark shade of red as he tried to hide his unnecessary embarrassment but failed miserably_.

"Veee~! Fratello! There you are!"

Fuck his life indeed. Not only that his relaxing moment was disturbed by a memory, but also his little brother had found him.

"Italy. Calm down, it isn't like we are at war."

Ah great,the potato bastard was here as well.

"What the fuck do you guys want?"he snorted, standing up to face them and crossed his arms over his chest. An annoyed hint in his empty glare.

"Fratello! Don't be so mean!"Italy scolded, a pout on his stupid looking closed eyes face. Before Romano can even retort to the sentence, arms quickly embraced him as a mass of blue attached to him."Hug~!"

Romano, not caring about the German at the side for the current matter, grunted and tried to push his brother off."Don't you 'Fratello' me!"he hissed,"And stop it with your stupid hug therapy!"

A cold glare reminded him of the third person."And you,Fucking Potato Bastard!"Romano yelled, waving his fist in the air while Italy hugged his waist."Don't just fucking stand there! Scram already!"

Instead of leaving, Romano watched as Germany moved closer to the brothers and pick up Italy with ease away from the older."Wah! Romano!"

A tick sign appeared on said name."Oi! Let go of my annoying fratellino!"he demanded and tried to take the now crying Italy away from Germany's hands. The German sighed and placed Italy down gently, scraping Romano's hand in the process.

A pulse shook through his body when Germany's skin made contact with his. He never felt this before, not a bit in his 1000 long life. Romano closely observed Germany's features. The blonde hair and icy, cold eyes that could match with Russia's home. The German's well built body structures. But even he could see the hint of confusion on the larger man's face.

Another face wiped through his mind as he stared at Germany.

As Romano thought, they are too alike.

"Vee~ Fratello?"Italy's voice brought him back to see his little brother standing beside him. His usual annoyed look automatically came back on as he glared at Germany."What do you fucking want?"he demanded.

"I came here to tell you that Germany's going to be staying with us for a while, at least for a month!"Italy declared, opening his arms wide as if this news were the best in the world.

Well,fuck his life indeed.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 hahaha, for some reason. I tend to start out my first chapters short, and they eventually get long. Oh well, I'm not complaining c:**

**And I know I shouldn't be involving little Italy, but I cant help myself. What do you guys think? Should Italy have a role in this?(I think he should, I'm just imagining a awkward family of Germano, and a baby Italy XD)**

**And the guy in the flashback is a random dude needed for my headcannon. What should we name him? I'm not good at German names -u-;;**

**R&R!**

**-Crystal, of MapleAnimal**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the next chapter is up! I still need motivation so please help me by reviewing!**

**And I ended naming him Nikolaus. Oh well -u-**

**Death: For you to hate yaoi yet still read this gives me fuzzy feelings inside of me, thank you c': and I certainly will continue!**

**Starfire67:A little Germano family is the best (f-ed up) family X3**

**and things will definitely get better for Roma!(Or worse, I dont know :U)**

* * *

"You two should have a better diet."Germany merely said as he stared at the ( Oh-so obvious) plate of pasta in front of him.

Two completely different answers replied to his sentence, and one would wonder if they really are related or not. A happy wimpy idiotic voice cried out;" Ve~But I love pasta!" While the other screamed,"Don't you go fucking criticizing me and my brother about our damn diet! And you should lay off your own damned potatoes and sausages!"

The trio were currently at the dining table, about to have dinner when it had to be pasta served again. Romano and Italy of course didn't mind the meal but Germany was sick of having it again.

Romano glared at Germany as the man sighed in return."If you don't want the pasta then go fucking get your own food!"he told Germany in frustration.

"Nien. I'll have this, just hand me some sausages."Germany replied, the blonde calmly sat down while the younger stood up to retrieve the food and the other to glare from the table.

Kudos to you Germany, for being able to take on the madness of the Italy Brothers.

* * *

After Italy had come back from his second trip from the kitchen, the three had started eating. A silent and uncomfortable aura loomed around because of a glare from a certain Italian to a certain German.

As usual, Germany was always the one who broke the silence."Could you stop glaring at me?"he asked, blinking his hard cold blue eyes.

Romano huffed and looked away. A loose string of pasta hanging from his mouth as he slurped it up."I can do whatever I want, Damn Potato Bastard."

"Ve~ Romano, you should stop being such a meanie!"Italy whined at his older brother, causing Romano to glare at him."Like I said, I can do whatever I want."

Germany carefully observed Romano, a straight line on his lips."Romano,"he began,"Why do you hate me so much?"

Said Italian froze on the spot and he glared at Germany."Why would you want to know,Potato Eater?"he retorted with the usual expression on."I hate everyone."

"But you hate me with a passion."

"Hell yeah I do. So that's why let's keep it that way."

"Ve...why do you hate Germany with such a passion?"

"I just do. I hate everyone."Romano huffed, refusing to admit anything else. Germany just stared at him while Italy had a dazed look.

"I still think there's something else~!"Italy hummed and clapped his hands together, causing Romano blush a beet red."There's nothing else you stupid brother!"he screamed. Italy just ignored him and picked up the empty plates they had finished.

Germany merely grunted as he wanted nothing to do with this madness. But unfortunately for him, Romano lets no one out of his sight."Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"My boss just wishes me to get in better terms with you two."

"...pfff...ahaha...HAHAHA!"The Italian laughed, clutching his stomach."What makes him think you can _actually_ get along with _me_?"

A shrug."Bosses are insane."

...

"I should've known, you are nothing like him."

"Him? You mean Italy?"

"No you dumb potato bastard."

"Then who?"Germany said.

"The one who caused me to hate you with a passion."replied Romano, snorting at the bulky German. This seemed to have opened Germany's interest, as he perked up."What was his name?"

"You're just asking the same question, bastard. His name is Nikolaus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter of My Fucking Former Lover! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! With lots of suggestions from my friend, and her out-of-characterness with pretending to be the characters(It was so funny XD) she let me have a plot move on this story c:**

* * *

_Nikolaus, the name seemed familiar_.

"What is your relationship with him?"

Romano scoffed, trying to hold back the urge to flip off the German and stomp away."None of your fucking business. Now are you done interrogating me, I have to check on Veneziano before he does something half-assed."

"Nein. I'll just go train my dogs Then..."

"Better. Now go away, I don't wanna see your fugly face!"

Romano watched as Germany left the room to go train his three dogs, the southern Italian scoffed to himself and looked away. A light blush evident on his cheeks. His curl bobbed a bit as Romano did a bit of thinking, they were similar, yet different. Damn Potato Eater.

_"I dont care if you are a guy... ich liebe dich. Please stay with me forever."_

No. A memory flashed through quickly in Romano's brain and he instinctively kneeled

and hugged his knees. No no no no... Get those memories away! Mentally screamed Romano as tears physically threatened to fall. Forget those memories, throw them in the trash. Burn them to the tiniest ashes. Romano didn't want to deal with them right now.

_"It's a beautiful place, yes? Just for you..._"

"FUCKING BASTARD!"screamed out Romano at the top of his lungs, instead of hugging his knees on the ground he was standing up again with his hands to his ears."FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"Italy had ran out to see the commotion his brother was causing and saw him screaming out profanities while attempting to block out sounds.

"Ve? Fratello? Fratello, come to your senses!"cried out Italy as he rushed forward to help, grabbing onto his right arm, hoping to break his brother out of his breakdown. On reaction from all the wars, the older of the two jerked back and pushed Italy backwards to the ground, making him land on his toosh. Romano quickly realized what he had done and held a horrified yet guilty look on his face."Shit."was the only word he uttered out.

"Ve... Are you okay Fratello...? You were spacing out as usual..."Muttered Italy, slowly getting up and ignoring the weird feeling pain on his bottom, he certainly did not like the aching pain."Forget about me, you idiot. What about you?"muttered Romano.

"I'm fine~"Italy cooed in reply. "But what happened?"

"... bad memories came back."replied Romano, "As usual."

"..."Italy said nothing, until, "Where's Germany?"

Almost immediately as if the name was a trigger or something Romano quickly went back to his old self and spat out."The Damn Potato Eater is training his stupid dogs outside."

"Mmm~"hummed Italy,"Then can you watch the pasta while I'll go get Germany to come eat?"he said, and Romano had no say as Italy had already left outside for the German.

Romano growled to himself.

Damned Germans.

* * *

Later that night when Romano had already gone to bed while Italy and Germany were still up, the two northern countries sat across each other, a cup of Jasmine tea inside Italy's hands that he had received from Japan as a gift.

"Ve... Germany..."

"Ja. What is it, Italy?"

"You see, Roma... Fratello have been getting his past memories back and they're haunting him, to the point of breakdown."started the younger Italian, his eyes were open to show that he was serious."He refuses to tell me anything... but I'm sure he'll tell you, so please, help Fratello."

Germany was taken back by this,"But Italy, you know Romano he-"

"Please. He's the only one I have left."Italy sighed, using the clíche "Only one left" line."You can make Fratello happy, I know it."

Silence.

Then the German spoke up."Very well, I'll see what I can do."

Italy let out a relieved sigh and smile."Grazie, Grazie, this is alot to me! It is my Fratello after all."

"Anything for my first friend."a leaked smile was visible on Germany's face.

"But I must say, Fratello's memories are revolved around this person named Nikolaus..."


End file.
